Sapphire Nights: Anko's Students
by RenjiroFunaki
Summary: One of the many stories of the Konoha Village involving their Top Shinobi
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

As you may already know, I did not create Naruto. So all names, and other Naruto related material is property of its creator. So please, just remember; I'm in college I have no money for you to sue for. All original characters are my own creation, if they do happen to come along in the show I assure you; it is coincidental, thank you. Enjoy the Reading

**Author's Note:**

**Character Overview:**

These characters are both original creations of mine. There in lies the point where I need to discuss who they are and how they came to be in this position.

**Renjiro Funaki** is an 18-year-old genin in the Konoha village, who was originally from the Sand Village but was moved due to the death of his family. He took care of his own life living on his own and realizing the only way he could live was if he made himself strong enough to live so he decided to become a Ninja. Normally his attire on a mission is a pair of dark blue pants with a white long sleeve t-shirt. His hands were often covered with fingerless gloves.

**Saika Nimari** is a 19-year-old genin who was born and raised in the Konoha Village. Never really one of the damsels in distress, she learned on her own to be strong and live her life the way she wants to set out, but was forced into the position on separate occasions in her Shinobi career. This only makes her stronger especially in the end as she beats the pulp out of person who saved her even though she was grateful. Of course like any girl her mood will decide on her clothing and you will notice in this story. Her clothes she wears on missions will change. One distinct trait about her that no one can confuse is the long royal blue hair she has. It could be called her "Signature" trait.

_**Chapter One**_

A damp mist was held over the forest. It was nearly breaking dawn and the sun had not risen yet, but quickly the sound of feet moving through the forest could be heard. After a couple of seconds a spark of light could be seen. The sound of two tapered Kunais clashing could be heard in a loud ping. Backing away the sounds of several Shuriken could be heard hitting against the bark of a tree.

The shurikens protruded from the tree as a young girl ran up to the tree quickly, extending her arms and in a split second grabbed every shuriken and kept running following the target ahead of her. The girl was gasping for air. They had been at this for several hours now and it was about time for this to end.

In a quick movement her hands came together performing seven of the twelve hand seals. Her hands soon came together _"Earth Style: Tortoise Jutsu."_ Her running came to a stop as she pressed her hands down on the ground and her Chakra flowed through her arms and into the ground. A large pill of mud formed and flew towards the target. The figure of a Tortoise came up. The Tortoise sunk back into its shell and slammed hard into the target. A small mask the target was wearing fell off revealing it was a young man that she was fighting. The Hidden Grass village emblem on the headband of the young man could now be seen. The Hidden Grass Ninja was dressed in a full body suit that was a black and a forest green sleeveless jacket.

"So finally I see your face" She paused for a moment.

"You're not going to last much longer don't worry" the girl said with a cocky attitude. Her hands came together as she yelled out _"Shadow Clone Jutsu"_. The girl soon separated into twelve different forms. They all surrounded the guy. All of their hands came together performing more hand seals. _"Fire Style: Phoenix Jutsu"._ Each pair of hands moved to its corresponding face and they blew wind hard up into the air. A large Phoenix came about from the flame flying down crashing into the guy. The guy flew back and the mist lifted up in the surrounding area. In numerous clouds of smoke the clones of the girl disappeared, leaving only one standing. The Konoha ninja stood there with a slight smile of achievement making quite the sight as she wore a pair of blue shorts with a fishnet shirt that covered her torso, the Konoha headband was used to hold her hair back into a ponytail, a black tube top covering her bust and part of her stomach; but the fabric of the fishnet was much different. The fishnet was lined with anotherfabric that was made to only cover certain areas of the body just in case. And it was nearly clear just to show the true color of the skin through the fabric.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A large cloud of smoke blew over the area where the other two were; one guy with the Hidden Grass Village on his forehead as a complete bandana while the other with the Konoha headband wrapped around his right arm just slightly above his elbow. The Konoha ninja brought his hands to his legs and grabbed another Kunai. He smirked as he ran towards his direct enemy. In a swift moment he completely disappeared. He appeared above the opponent. His left arm coming down swiping down at the opponent but his opponent blocked his arm. Unfortunately, it did no good as in that same split second the Konoha ninja disappeared and reappeared beside his opponent on the ground bringing his right arm forward the kunai directed at the back of his opponent's kneecap. His aim was unfortunately off catching instead just below his intention causing a stream of hot blood to gush. The Konoha ninja hopped up to his feet and jumped away from his now bleeding opponent hasting to return the other Kunai into a pouch on his right leg.

The Hidden Grass ninja stood in front of the Konoha ninja, bringing his hands together, completing all twelve of the hand seals; the Grass ninja's hands moved down to the ground resulting in an enormous ball of mud emerging from the ground. The monstrous ball separated into 7 different parts, creating Mud clones. Finally the Hidden Grass Ninja spoke

"Meet my Mud Clone Ninjas they're much stronger than the Shadow Clone" the ninja spoke softly.

All of the mud clones jumped at the Konoha Ninja, pinning him to the ground. He groaned under their full weight at the sound many of the clones took the opportunity to punch him in the stomach repeatedly. After a minute of pure beating, a cloud of smoke arose from what was the Konoha ninja. The cloud of smoke floated up into the air. Following the cloud of smoking looking upwards the mud clones set their sights on the Konoha ninja standing on the branch of a tree.

"Well since there isn't enough water around here. I'll just settle for this trick." Kneeling down in the branch of a tree his hands came together performing the seals; his hands moved up to his face. _"Fire Style: Salamander Jutsu"_ He blew a large stream of fire in the shape of thousands of salamanders, covering the clones and the Grass Ninja. The mud clones dried up and crumbled as the Grass Ninja fought off the flames from around him. The Konoha ninja came down from the sky with cat-like agility, his right fist slamming hard into the face of the Grass Village Ninja, causing him to fall down to the ground hard and unconscious. With the loss of chakra and his body at a loss of strength, the Konoha Ninja had enough reaching into the pocket of the unconscious form he grabbed a scroll.

"Well, Mission Accomplished"  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several minutes later the girl came over to the ninja left standing. Her opponent was tied up and gagged and she laid him down on the ground next to his comrade.

"So how long did it take you to take him down Renjiro?" She asked addressing her partner.

"About twenty minutes, what about you Saika?" Renjiro looked at her after finishing up tying up his opponent.

"Fifteen minutes, a new record! How about that?" Saika smiled in answer.

Renjiro shrugged off her bragging and said "Whatever. I have nothing to prove."

A voice was heard at that instant. "You do have something to prove to the Hokage if you want to be based as Chuunin".

Both the Genin turned their heads to look towards their sensei Anko. "If I am to get you two set as Chuunin you need to step up, it's kind of odd for you two already to be a team but you have to work a lot harder just for that reason"

Both Renjiro and Saika turned to her and nodded slightly and said "Yes Anko-Sensei."

Anko grabbed both of the intruders and said "Renjiro, Saika good work today. Your A-Rank Surprise Mission is Complete. You both have the rest of the day off. Meet me at the Hokage's Temple tomorrow promptly at 8 a.m. I don't need any Kakashi's on my hands" Renjiro and Saika both nodded towards her. "Oh Renjiro, you do have one more special mission but don't treat it as a mission. You must keep that Scroll safe with you at all times. All right you two, dismissed"

In a cloud of smoke she disappeared. Renjiro sighed softly trying to remove the blush on his face. He was so glad to have Anko as his new sensei; she was a lot harder than his Academy Sensei. Renjiro turned to Saika and said, "Well let's get out of here. I'm heading to the Ramen Shop you coming?" Saika shook her head and said "No. I'm tired of Ramen I want some real food. I'll see you later". In a quick movement she ran off through the forest. "Oh well more Ramen for me" Renjiro walked along the forest slowly heading back towards the Konoha Village.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_A/N:  
_**Okay here's where I'm calling it quits. Send all Reviews and Opinions in so I can consider continuing this story. Thanks For Reading


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:

As you may already know, I did not create Naruto. So all names, and other Naruto related material is property of its creator. So please, just remember; I'm in college I have no money for you to sue for. All original characters are my own creation, if they do happen to come along in the show I assure you; it is coincidental, thank you. Enjoy the Reading

Just to give you a bit of a heads up in the following chapter there is a bit of a "time jump". But then again you shall also read it in the story just to make you aware of this so keep this in mind.

_Flashbacks shall also be noted in Italics._

_**Chapter 2: **_

Several hours after their mission the two young Genin split up to go about their own business. Renjiro heading towards a local ramen shop to catch up on a meal and Saika heading in her own direction. So the two separating going about their own way. Several hours have passed along in the day. Caught in thought Renjiro slowly made his way down the sidewalk of the Konoha streets. His hands stuffed into his pants pockets. His head looking up into the sky as the once sunny day was becoming a star-filled night. His head came back down to look ahead of him. Eyes setting on several different people and a few well-known Shinobi passing by him. This moment of looking to several of the Shinobi with their Konoha headbands on brought visions through his mind as he walked.

_A boy about the age of twelve stared out towards three memorials in front of him. On one of the memorials was the Sand Village insignia symbolizing that this person was a Sand Village Ninja. Tears swelled in the eyes of this young boy staring deeply at the memorials. His eyes closed and the tears ran down his face. Falling to his knees, he placed his hands down in front of him holding himself up as the tears dropped to the ground. The long strands of hair fell before his face as he sat there._

_"Mother…Father…Brother…You all left me" He softly spoke as his body quivered. "Why'd you leave me here alone?" _

Blinking slightly as he stopped before he walked into someone who had stopped in the middle of the sidewalk to look inside of a store. He slowly stepped around the person and kept going about his business. He looked up to the sky once more.

"I think I'll stop by to see Saika before I go home". He softly spoke to himself as he kept walking along the sidewalk slowly.

Turning down another street he slowly walked along the sidewalk turning his head slightly looking at the buildings along the way. He slowly pressed his hands together, gathering a bit of his Chakra and the Chakra flowed down to his feet as he slowly walked up the side of a house. His hand tapped lightly against a window. Looking inside he saw Saika lying across her bed with a book in front of her. Saika was dressed in a pink pajama top as well as a pair of pink shorts.

Lifting her head up from the book Saika. Her attention turned to the window where she saw Renjiro outside of her window. Sliding off of her bed, she made her way to the window and pushed it open slowly.

Renjiro slowly moved around to sit on the edge of the window with his legs hanging out on the edge towards the outside.

Saika placed her hands on her hips and said, "You know normal people go knock on the door"

"Yeah well the only problem with that is. I am not at all normal" Renjiro responded to her quickly as he stared out of the window.

Saika grabbed her book and sat down on the bed and said, "So tell me what do you think Anko-Sensei meant today?"

Renjiro thought for a moment and shrugged his shoulders slightly and said, "Don't know. Guess we aren't meeting her expectations, but what ever. I'm know I'm doing my best"

Saika looked to him with a quirked eyebrow " You saying I'm lazy?" She stood up and walked over to him with a mad look on her face.

Renjiro turned around quickly with his hands up towards her and said, "No that's not what I'm saying. I'm just saying that I'm doing my best no matter what"

Saika shook her head slightly as she eased back to lie back on her bed. Her hands moved up so she could begin to read the book again. She was always challenging her mind as well as her body. A lot of Saika's strength was more of the Mental than Physical but don't take that the wrong way. Her physical strength is just as overwhelming. The book in front of her was entitled "Art of The Shinobi".

Renjiro slowly turned to look to her on the bed and he saw the book that she had in her hands and said "I wonder what is so important about this Scroll Anko left me with" Reaching into his pocket he held it out to look at it.

Saika looked to him and back to her book "Maybe you should read it to see what is so relevant about it".

Renjiro looked back down to the scroll and he looked up to you and said "That had come into my mind earlier but…. I decided not to. Maybe its something not meant for just anyone to see" He slowly pressed the scroll back into his back pocket. Renjiro rose to his feet and walked over to Saika and says, "I'm going to get going Saika".

Saika slowly sat up to look up to him and said "Yeah I think you should try and get some rest Renjiro. You don't seem to be acting like yourself lately." She looked up to him closed her book and set it down on the floor next to her bed.

Renjiro nodded slightly and said, "Yeah…I'm going to go now." He turned towards the window and he grabbed the top of the window and swung his legs out so he could stand on the side of the building.

After he climbed out of the window, Saika slowly moved to close the window and she closed the blinds and she turned around and walked towards the door of her bedroom and turned off the lights in her bedroom. She lay down in her bed.

Renjiro walked onto the top of her house and he sighed softly as he jumped from house to house top as he headed in the direction of his house. He jumped off of the roof of a house and landed on the sidewalk. He slowly walked forward as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. His eyes moved around as he walked. His eyes set on an apartment building. He ran forward and ran into the apartment building. Walking up several flights of stairs. He made it to the top floor and walked into the last room on the level. He opened the door slowly and stared at the empty room set in front of him. He slowly walked into the kitchen and filled up a canteen of water and placed it into the refrigerator. Taking off the belt that held his Ninja gear he set it on the handle of the bedroom door. He slowly opened the window to his bedroom. Looking outside his eyes set on a fire in the adjacent park.

_Staring at the flame directly in front of him. A think piece limb of a tree in his hand he stood before his house. The flaming limb burned brightly through the darkened night of the Sand Village. With a grunt the large limb was thrown into a window of a house. After two minutes large flames could be seen growing through the house. Slowly the young boy turned his back towards the house with a backpack on his shoulders._

_"It's time to move on…" the boy spoke as he walked forward exiting the village._

_Setting the house a flame was the final and only step to helping him move on from his childhood. Heading towards a large gate that was surrounding the entire city. He slowly opened the village gates and walked out. He looked back once and he turned back and started running as fast as he could outside of the village. _

Staring at the flame for several minutes he blinked bringing himself out of this state. He slowly moved to his bed. Pulling off the jacket and shirt he wore and dropping his pants. Sliding underneath the security of his covers. His eyes closing after looking up at the ceiling for a couple minutes. Turning over to his side, he sighed softly as he lay nuzzled in his bed peacefully.

A/N: End of the Chapter so Far


End file.
